Sarah Kerrigan
"Chainsaw" Sarah Kerrigan is a pirate and the shipwright of the Black Phoenix Pirates. Formerly, she was a officer of Revolutionist although she'd never seen "The Peacemaker" himself. She also one of the only person alive that ever see the ancient weapon, Pluton and know its location, which makes World Government targets her as a dangerous criminals.She is officially the eighth member of the crew , and the seventh to join. Appearance Sarah is tall, slender yet athletic woman with waist length red hair. Her eyes colour are violet. Sarah's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. Many people consider her attractive or beautiful. She has a tomboyish appearence (unlike Rachel,which is just tomboyish in attitudes and personality). She has no trademark accessory like the others, although she always seen wearing a cap and his chainsaw could be considered as her trademark. She frequently wears somewhat simple yet revealing clothing that is either red or dark in color (often black or purple) or consisting of denim, sometimes both. She seems to be fond of revealing outfits and wearing high heels on occassion. Both Sarah and Rachel wear high heels and revealing outfits, and, like Nami, the high heels don't affect her height, posture, or the way, or speed at which she walks. Sarah sometimes wears an overall with or without a shirt beneath it, since it is comfortable for her to work around the ship with it. Other clothing which she always seen wearing is corsets and miniskirts. tomboy-2.jpg|Sarah age 13 Snap1066.jpg|Sarah in Revolutionary Officer uniform Snap1064.jpg Personality Along with Rachel and Z, Sarah is one of the smartest of the Black Phoenixs.As a revolutionarist, her point of view of pirates was they just a sea bandits with no pride.However, after she met Zen, he is very grateful that she joined a pirates crew. She is very calm and analytical. Her hobby at her leisure time is drawing and reading. She's also one of the rescuer of the crew whenever someone who is devil fruit user falls to the sea along with Bob and Vince. She is quite feminine and mature despite her rough looks.Sometime, he'll comfort Zen like motherly figure During battle, Sarah tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. making a mini appliance ). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and like Bob and Isaac, she does not shy away from using deadly force. She will slice through the necks or torso of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. Abilities/Weapon/Fighting Style Relationship Zen Bob Vince Z History Quotes Trivia *although being called "Chainsaw" by Marines, she didn't use any Chainsaw. The names coined cause his ability to use a saw as his main weapon proficiently both on lumbers or human anatomy. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Shipwrights Category:Black Phoenix Pirates Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:The Pirate Legacy